Tal vez
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Remus acaba de romper con su novia... solo que el cometió un gran error: se enamoró tanto como Sirius de el... Sirius le confiesa sus sentimientos ¿Ahora que hará el licantropo?
1. If I feel

Titulo: **Tal vez…**

Capitulo 1: **If I feel…**

-Ahhh, no me lo vas a creer.

-¿Que pasó?

-¡Remus cortó con Jane!

-No me lo creo, mira que apenas me voy del colegio por un mes y pasa esto…

-Shh, ahí viene… -las dos guardaron silencio, dirigiendole disimuladas miradas al joven de cabellos color paja que pasaba cabizbajo abrazando el par de pesados libros de pastas obscuras. El chico siguió su camino tratando de ignorar las voces que le llegaban gracias a su excelente oído de licantropo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Es tan guapo!

-¡Y tierno!

-Esa Jane es una idiota… -así siguieron cotilleando mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Remus se metió rápidamente a la sala del requerimiento, encontrandose en una amplia recamara con una enorme cama de doseles rojos en el centro. Pero lo mejor de la habitación es que evitaba que cualquier sonido del exterior entrara.

Lanzó los libros sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la cama para ahogar los sollozos incontenibles.

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?

Entonces lo recordó, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido?

-------

**Flash back**

-------

-Mmm, Jane… ¿Que te trae por estos rumbos?, creí que estarías con Lupin.

-Pues ya ves que no, Lucius. -ronroneó la chica acercandose a mordisquear la oreja del rubio.

Remus abrió los ojos enormemente, recargandose tras un grueso árbol del bosque prohibido. Se había ocultado ahí al escuchar la voz de su novia y ahora se le helaba la sangre al escuchar cada cosa que decía.

-Espera un minuto… -el rubio tomó las manos de la chica, separandola de si. -Yo no soy ningún plato de segunda… un Malfoy no recogerá las migajas de un Gryffindor…

-Ahí te equivocas, amor… es ese Gryffindor el que recoge tus migajas…

-¿Ah si?

-Si… -se acercó de nuevo a besar su cuello mientras ronroneaba más palabras. -la única razón de que ande con él, es recibir completa inmunidad contra las bromitas de los idiotas merodeadores… soy Ravenclaw, siempre pienso muy bien antes de actuar…

-Vaya… aunque la verdad, tu debiste ser una de nuestras serpientes… -murmuró antes de besarla con pasión.

Remus salió de su escondite sin hacer sonido alguno para dirigirse a la sala común. Una mueca indescifrable decoraba su aniñado rostro.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, se dejó caer en un suave sillón frente al fuego. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, romper todo a su alrededor, gritar hasta que se le destruyera la garganta… pero no lo hizo, solo miró distraidamente el reloj antes de perder la vista entre las llamas y esperar.

Esperar sin ser conciente del par de ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

---

Un par de horas después la chica entró por el hueco del retrato, acomodando su largo cabello ondulado. Sonrió inocentemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Lupin apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Vi el mensaje que Ares me dejó en mi cama -(Ares es la lechuza del muchachito) -¿Para que quieres verme?

-¿Dónde estabas? -pronunció con voz fría, rogando a los dioses que todo simplemente fuera una mala jugada del destino, algún hechizo de aquel Slytherin… lo que fuera… menos aquella realidad que escuchó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hace un par de horas, ¿Dónde estabas?

-En mi sala com… -empezó a explicar, siendo detenida por un violento movimiento de parte del lupino, quien se levantó de golpe para caminar lejos de ella. La luna llena se acercaba y sus reacciones en aquel instante eran simplemente impredecibles. -¿Que te pasa, Remus…?

-Nada… -respiró intentando tranquilizarse -no me pasa absolutamente nada…

-¿Entonces por que no te sientas a mi lado? -preguntó tiernamente dando un par de palmaditas a su lado. El joven asintió antes de sentarse y sentir como ella se le volvía a acercar. Besó sus labios, separandose bruscamente al instante. -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, REMUS LUPIN?!

-Más bien, ¿Que te pasa a ti? -respondió tranquilamente, asumiendo al instante esa mascara de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro sintiera el fuego de la ira quemando todo a su paso.

-No te entiendo, maldita sea…

-No mientas… hueles a él.

-¿A… a quien?

-A Lucius Malfoy… Estabas con él, ¿Verdad?

-¡No!… yo…

-No tienes por que mentirme, si has decidido estar con él, adelante… solo que no quiero que nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mi. -pronunció friamente.

-¡Yo jamás me acercaría a una serpiente! ¡Tienes que creerme, Remus!

-Deja de mentir… me da asco la gente que no es sincera…

-Pero yo si lo soy…

-¿A si?, pues que sinceridad la tuya… a ver, ¿Cómo fue?, cierto "Soy Ravenclaw, siempre pienso muy bien antes de actuar…"

-Ahhh… me…

-No, no te seguí, al menos no a proposito… -murmuró ácidamente. -Fui por unas flores para la poción de mañana… y ahí, saliendo del bosque fue que te vi con él. Ahora, -enfocó los dorados ojos en los amatista de ella. -vete de mi sala común. AHORA.

----------

**Fin del Flash back**

---------

Hizo lo correcto al separarse de ella… pero… aunque eso fue hace ya un mes, aun sentía que su mundo se venía abajo. Era simplemente increíble que a sus 16 años estuviera tan enamorado de alguien…

-Ya… si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo. -Murmuró con la voz ahogada por las almohadas al chico que lo miraba desde la puerta.

-Tu sentido de lobo me descubrió de nuevo ¿Eh?

-¿Que deseas, Sirius?

-Hablar contigo, me tienes muy preocupado, Moony (N/a: ¡Tocayo! XD)

-Estoy bien…

-Claro… -murmuró tristemente a la vez en que se sentaba a un lado de su amigo y con tiernos movimientos de su mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Padfoot… -el más pequeño levantó la cabeza, enfocando su mirada con la azul. -¿Por qué me hizo eso?

-Por que es estupida…

-Lo dices solo por que eres mi amigo. -dijo tristemente bajando la mirada.

-Te equivocas, lo digo por que no estoy ciego ni soy estupido. Eres el ángel más hermoso que existe en el mundo, además de ser la persona más buena que conozco… -murmuró con voz tierna a la vez en que tomaba de la barbilla para ver de nuevo aquellos ojos dorados. -Remus, miles matarían por tener siquiera una parte de lo que Jane dejó ir.

-¿A si…?

-Si, ¿O es que no me crees?

-No, no te creo. Por que toda esa gente no me conoce, no me ama a mi sino a lo que aparento ser…

-Pues yo se de alguien que te ama como nadie y que te conoce incluso mejor que tu.

-¿Quién? -Remus miró más profundamente los ojos azules, sintiendo como la mano en su barbilla se deslizaba por la mejilla en una delicada caricia hasta llegar al cuello, donde la usó para acercarlo hasta que los labios de Sirius quedaron a milímetros de la oreja del licantropo. -Sirius…

-Yo… -murmuró eso antes de mordisquear suavemente el área. En un instante las finas pero fuertes manos de Lupin se encontraban en su pecho haciendo fuerza para alejarlo. -Te amo, Remus. -Terminó antes de dejarse separar por él. Levantarse de la cama con esos elegantes movimientos que solo los Black y los Malfoy poseían y dirigirse a la puerta, desde donde miró una vez más a Remus -Disculpame, se que este no es el momento preciso… pero te amo más que a nada en el mundo y mataría por estar a tu lado. Por favor no lo olvides.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejando a Remus caer boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando hacia el oscuro e infinito techo.

_"If I feel in love with you / Si siento que te amo"_

¿Que sentía él por Sirius?... lo quería, eso era obvio, lo adoraba como a los demás merodeadores… pero, ¿Había algo más?

Por supuesto que lo había.

Siempre lo hubo, desde la primera vez que lo vio en el vagón de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que él era especial, aunque…

_"Would you promise to be true / Me prometerías ser sincero_

_And help me understand / Y ayudarme a entender"_

Él siempre se caracterizó por ser un conquistador, andar de cama en cama, siempre con los mejores del colegio, pero jamás se le vio con una pareja estable.

Y el ya no quería sufrir de nuevo.

_"'Cause I've been in love before / Por que he estado enamorado antes_

_And I found that love was more / y encontré que el amor es más_

_Than just holding hands / que solo tomarse de las manos"_

Por que el cometió un enorme y costoso error.

Él se enamoró.

_"If I give my heart to you / Si te doy mi corazón_

_I must be sure / Debo estar seguro_

_From the very start / desde el inicio_

_That you would love me more than her / que me amarás más que ella"_

Si aceptara estar al lado de Sirius, todo cambiaría… tal vez con él si lograría ser feliz…

¿A quien demonios quería engañar?

No podía -ni quería- jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo ni con los suyos. Aceptarlo sería fingir sentir algo que no existía. Al menos no para él.

Por que lo que sentía por Sirius era algo especial, simplemente eso… era tan grande ese sentimiento que ni de chiste se podría clasificar con una palabra, aunque esa palabra fuera "amor"

_"If I trust in you, oh, please / si confío en ti, oh, por favor_

_Don't run and hide / No corras y te escondas"_

¿Que si él -igual que ella- simplemente huía con otra persona?

_"If I love you too, oh, please / si tambien te amo, oh, por favor_

_Don't hurt my pride like her / no hieras mi orgullo como ella"_

No… simplemente no soportaría que Sirius se fuera de su lado, que lo dejará con el orgullo y el corazón hecho pedazos.

Simplemente no lo soportaría.

_"'Cause I couldn't stand the pain / por que no podría soportar el dolor_

_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain / y estaría triste si nuestro nuevo amor fue en vano"_

Sería imposible para él soportar el dolor de una nueva traición, sobre todo después de arriesgarse una vez más.

Todo sufrimiento sería en vano…

_"So I hope you see that I / así que espero que veas que yo_

_Would love to love you / amaré para amarte"_

Por que esa era su naturaleza de licantropo. Una vez que el decidía amar a alguien, lo hacía de manera plena y completa. Le daba todo a esa persona…

Lo pudo comprobar claramente con Jane.

_"And that she will cry / Y ella podrá llorar_

_When she learns we are two / Cuando entienda que somos dos"_

Ella tal vez lloraría al entender que podía ser feliz sin estar a su lado.

No por que lo amara, eso ya lo había comprobado antes.

Si no por que dañaría completamente su orgullo.

_"'Cause I couldn't stand the pain / por que no podría soportar el dolor_

_And I would be sad if our new love was in vain / y estaría triste si nuestro nuevo amor fue en vano"_

Recordó fugazmente las palabras de ella al día siguiente en el gran comedor.

Sus palabras sobre la perdida de tiempo que fue estar con un idiota que prácticamente comía de su mano.

Para al terminar de decirlo, besar con pasión a ese Malfoy.

¿Que hizo Remus? Lo de siempre: alejarse sin decir una sola palabra.

Tragarse por completo el coraje como siempre lo hacía. Pero además, huyó por el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

_"So I hope you see that I / así que espero que veas que yo_

_Would love to love you / amaré para amarte"_

Los primeros días, el rogaba día a día para que ella se diera cuenta de que nadie la amaría de esa manera nunca, que nadie le daría su lugar de reina tal y como él lo hacía.

Que nadie amaría y viviría tan solo para amarla.

_"And that she will cry / Y ella podrá llorar_

_When she learns we are two / Cuando entienda que somos dos"_

Recordó su rostro lleno de lágrimas, tal y como lo vio hace unos días cuando ella -después de ser humillada públicamente por Lucius, convertirse en la "fácil" del colegio y en el principal blanco de las bromas de Sirius- intentó volver con él, argumentando de todo, desde un hechizo hasta poción multijugos.

_"If I feel in love with you / Si siento que te amo"_

Pero él sabía que ya nada era posible a su lado… ese tierno e inocente amor terminó con su traición…

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez era hora de aceptar lo que Sirius le propuso…

Había rechazado a muchas personas en ese mes, pero Sirius era caso especial…

Tal vez lograría hacer que ese extraño y poderoso cariño se convirtiera en amor.

El amor que su amigo le pedía y él le negaba.

-----------------------------------------------------

**El rincón de cerdo volador**

Listo!!!

Aquí esta el primer de dos o tres capitulos que tendrá este minific de este par. Me inspiré al oir la canción "If I feel" de maroon5 en versión acustica… ah, como amo esa canción…

Ora, el o los prox caps seran tmb con canción, será un songfic de cabo a rabo asi que espero me apoyen ¿Ok?

Reviews!!!!

Bye XD


	2. Nuestros limites

**He aquí la sorpresota de la que les hablé en "angelitos negros" xDDD:**

**¡Hoy cumplo (weno, ayer xD) mi primer aniversario¡Llevo ya un año escribiendo y publicando mis fics! Es por eso que decidí celebrar actualizando todos (o casi todos) mis fics. Me disculpo por mi poca actividad, por haber dejado tantas historias inconclusas, disculpenme… tan poco tiempo para tanto que hacer T.T…**

**En fin, espero les gusten mis actualizaciones y me dejen reviews!**

**Capitulo 2.** _Nuestros limites._

Pero él sabía que ya nada era posible a su lado… ese tierno e inocente amor terminó con su traición…

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez era hora de aceptar lo que Sirius le propuso…

Había rechazado a muchas personas en ese mes, pero Sirius era caso especial…

Tal vez lograría hacer que ese extraño y poderoso cariño se convirtiera en amor.

El amor que su amigo le pedía y él le negaba.

.-Moony... -Sirius suspiró audiblemente mientras se estiraba a sus anchas en su mullida cama mientras cerraba los doseles y aplicaba un hechizo insonorizador. ¿Que hacía ahí ademas de no dejar de pensar en él? ni idea... por un lado, esperaba ansioso a que Lupin volviera, por el otro, temia inmensamente el reencuentro, tal vez él lo rechazara por completo, tal vez se separarían por siempre y su amistad jamás volvería a ser la de antes.

Por que eso era absolutamente obvio, nunca jamás la amistad de ellos volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

_Sí me miras fijamente,_

_y te adentras en mi mente,_

_Sí aproximas tus latidos a este loco corazón._

* * *

Maldición... lo que daría por que al menos una miserable vez en su vida, Remus se pusiera a analizar la situación, a analizarlo a él. Ni toda la riqueza y fama de los Black sería demasiado a cambio de que él alguna vez se pusiera a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, aquellos que repetían incesantemente su nombre.

.-Te amo, lobo idiota...

Solo eso le quedaba, solo insultarlo e intentar hacerlo menos, pero sabía que nunca lograría eso, él era ese algo importante y especial.

Jamas se haria a la idea de vivir sin el.

Jamas...

* * *

_Sí entendieras lo que digo,_

_tradujeras mis suspiros,_

_te darías cuenta que nada me importa sin tu amor._

* * *

No despues de todo lo que lo había hecho cambiar.

Remus, sin darse cuenta, había logrado regresarle la luz y cálidad a su corazón; esa inocencia que solo en la niñez nos logra producir alegría aunque estemos en medio del fango... eso es lo que le había devuelto.

Por que no le importaba que hubiera aparecido ese chiflado que se hacía llamar "Lord Voldemort", mucho menos ser rechazado por toda la estirpe Black. Todo esto perdía su importancia al reflejarse en aquellos ojos dorados y aquel suave y persistente olor a chocolate... solo él era capaz de cubrir finamente sus ojos y sumirlo en una deliciosa irrealidad de la que no deseaba huir-

Pero eso ya no era suficiente.

Había llegado el momento en que todo su ser pedía a gritos sentirse importante para él, saber que aquella persona que es tu universo, también te considera (aunque sea poquito) una parte de su mundo.

Se estaba volviendo loco por él.

Estaba enloqueciendo sin él.

* * *

_Que a veces salgo a la calle,_

_y no reconozco a nadie,_

_y me encuentro de pie,_

_Sin poder entender como fue que llegué._

* * *

Era deprimente como siempre que él se perdía de su vista, instantanea e inconcientemente, salía en su busqueda. Un segundo lejos de el lobo era como un siglo de estar muerto en vida, su amor por él era algo doloroso y latente.

¿Como es que aquella tierna amistad y admiración se había convertido en este sentimiento tan grande y abrumador?

No sabía, de lo único que era conciente, es de lo solo que se sentía sin él.

Y con él.

* * *

_Hasta el Límite del cielo yo llegué,_

_Hasta el Límite del infierno yo toqué,_

_Hasta el Límite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo y lo que fue._

* * *

Estar con él conllevaba esos dos duros aspectos a los que siempre huyó.

A su lado se sentía en el septimo cielo, jugando entre las nubes y viviendo en su imaginación lo que desaría, fuera realidad... cuando mordisqueó su oreja hace unos momentos... ese instante jamás podría borrarse de su memoria.

Y sin embargo, dolió tanto...

Dolía demasiado saberlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos... poder darle ligeros toques fraternales, poder palmear su hombro, despeinar sus cabellos, tal vez estrecharlo en un suave abrazo... pero sin llegar jamás a degustar aquellos delgados labios pálidos, besar la piel nívea, escuchar sus gemidos cuando lo tocara.

* * *

_Hasta el Límite del cielo te busqué,_

_En el grito y el silencio te encontré._

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo no anduvo buscando a alguien así?

¿Por cuanto tiempo rogó al cielo por encontrar a la persona indicada para él?

¿Y ahora?

Ahora simplemente no sabía como hacer para arrancarse el corazón a pedazos... no debía amarlo, no debía... aunque... ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que debía o no hacer?

A él nunca jamás le importó ni importaría ir contra lo que fuese por él.

Tan solo necesitaba que lo aceptara.

En el momento en que escuchara un sencillo "Sí" salir de sus labios, no repararía en esfuerzos para hacerlo ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Nunca nada sería suficiente para demostrarle su amor.

* * *

_Oh... y no llegaste a ver,_

_lo mucho que te ame._

* * *

Pero ese amor tan poderoso no era reciproco y eso lo pudo constatar al recordar como lo separó cuando el se acercó, su mirada confundida...

"Tú no sirves para nada, Sirius... solo para traicionar y herir... maldigo el momento en que naciste"

Eso le había dicho su padre una noche mientras estaba en la mansión... y estaba en lo correcto, él solo servía para herir, para molestar, para confundir... ¿Por que demonios no se detuvo¿Por que tuvo que dejarse llevar por lo que deseaba?... Lupin, su Lupin debía de estar ahora sufriendo horrores para poder decirle que no...

El mundo podría irse al diablo por su culpa, pero no Remus. A él nada ni nadie lo lastimaría nunca, ni siquiera él...

* * *

_Si decides enterarte,_

_Si me dejas acercarme,_

_Si pudieras ser honesto con tu propio corazón._

* * *

Si tan solo todo hubiera sido distinto, si tan solo el hermoso corazón de su lobo le hubiera permitido entrar, si tan solo él hubiera sido honesto consigo mismo desde antes... si todo esto hubiera sido diferente, si nunca se hubieran conocido, si esa estupida de Jane jamás hubiera aparecido en sus vidas...

Pero eso ya es pasado.

Y el pasado no se puede cambiar.

* * *

_Sí entendieras lo que digo,_

_tradujeras mis suspiros,_

_te darías cuenta que nada me importa sin tu amor._

* * *

Si tan solo él se hubiera puesto a mirar alrededor, si hubiera escuchado como su corazón se volvía loco al estar a su lado, entonces él entendería que todo esto no es un juego, que para él es lo más serio e importante de su vida.

Por que¿Para que demonios le servía ser tan inmundamente rico y guapo (N/a¿Que? Es Sirius, no olviden que sabe lo guapo que es) si es que no tenía él amor de él...?

_

* * *

_

Que a veces salgo a la calle,

_y no reconozco a nadie,_

_y me encuentro de pie,_

_Sin poder entender como fue que llegué._

* * *

¿Cuantas veces se vio a si mismo en medio de alguna cena de gala con gente estirada (amigos de sus padres), donde sabía que simplemente él no era bienvenido, que no encajaba para nada en ese insulso mundo vacío de emociones y lleno de mascaras frías?

Suspiró un momento mientras recordaba que lo unico que lograba devolverle la sonrisa en aquellas reuniones era ni mas ni menos que los recuerdos, los nítidos recuerdos de aquel chico de cabello color paja y ojos dorados. Bastaba con ver algún trozo o empaque de chocolate, una sonrisa sincera, un cabello claro o algunos ojos brillantes para recordarlo a la perfección.

Y es ese recuerdo lo que siempre lo mantuvo a salvo.

Sobreviviendo de la obscuridad y desesperanza.

Del horrible frío que te carcome hasta los huesos.

En pocas palabras, él lo salvó de la soledad.

_

* * *

_

Hasta el Límite del cielo yo llegué,

_Hasta el Límite del infierno yo toqué,_

_Hasta el Límite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo y lo que fue.

* * *

_

Por que¿Para que negarlo?

Estaba completa y absolutamente solo.

James solo tenía ojos y pensamientos para Lily, Peter vanagloriaba a James (y a quien se dejara) y solo hablaba de él, lo unico que le quedaba -hasta hace unas horas- era Remus.

.-La cagaste, Sirius... -murmuró mientras con su antebrazo se cubría los ojos azules que amenazaban con derramar el dolor en lágrimas.

* * *

_Hasta el Límite del cielo te busqué,_

_En el grito y el silencio te encontré._

* * *

.-Te amo, Remus... -esta vez dirigió sus dos manos a los ojos, intentando detener la tormenta que atacaba su bello rostro._

* * *

_

Oh... y no pudiste ver,

_lo mucho que te ame.

* * *

_

.-¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan dificil...?

_

* * *

_

Hasta el Límite del cielo yo llegué,

_Hasta el Límite del infierno yo toqué,_

_Hasta el Límite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo y lo que fue.

* * *

_

.-¿Por que tengo que amarte tanto, Remus?

_

* * *

_

Hasta el Límite del cielo te busqué,

_En el grito y el silencio te encontré.

* * *

_

Se sentó en la cama, doblando sus piernas hasta alcanzar a apretarlas entre sus brazos, depositando en las finas rodillas su rostro surcado por lágrimas mientras (aprovechando el hechizo silenciador) explotaba en un inconsolable llanto de soledad.

Por que esto ya no era solo cuestión de un enamoramiento pasajero. Esto era la marcada diferencia entre soledad y muerte o amor y vida.

.-Mi vida y mi corazón esta completamente en tus manos, Remus...

_

* * *

_

Sí me miras fijamente,

_y te adentras en mi mente,_

_Sí aproximas tus latidos a este loco corazón.

* * *

_

.-Creo que ya es hora de volver a la torre... -murmuró suavemente un ya bastante tranquilizado Remus mientras se levantaba de la cama y con suma cautela abandonaba la sala de los requerimientos, caminando silencioso hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

.-¿Contraseña?

.-Buenas noches, señora. -La señora gorda sonrió ante la amabilidad que siempre caracterizaba a ese joven. -la contraseña es "Demian".

.-Perfecto, que duermas bien, Remus.

.-Igualmente.

Entró a la sala común mientras pensaba aun en la contraseña, "Demian", un libro creado por el escritor muggle Hermann Hesse... aquel donde un niño intenta encontrar a lo largo de su vida la verdad, su propia verdad... ¿Sería posible que algún día él pudiese encontrar su propio camino?

Miró a su derecha, encontrandose con la chimenea completamente apagada, la sala iluminada solamente por la luna en cuarto creciente. -Mañana es luna llena... -suspiró mientras sin saber bien la razón, escudriñaba en busqueda de algo -o más bien alguien. -murmuró al caer en cuenta de que no solo esperaba, sino que deseaba encontrarse con Sirius aguardando su regreso.

Suspiró de nuevo ignorando la opresión en su pecho. "Tal vez no me ama tanto... o tal vez no... que tonto¿Por que habría de seguir esperandome? despues de todo no dije nada cuando él me dijo esas cosas..."

Un fino sonrojo decoró sus doradas mejillas mientras subía las escaleras. Al entrar en la habitación no pudo resistir la tentación y miró fijamente la cama de Sirius, los doseles estaban echados, un fino y casi imperceptible resplandor dorado cubría el contorno.

.-¿Un hechizo silenciador...¿Para que...? -se pusó la pijama mientras le seguía dando vueltas a esas dos preguntas¿Para que tendría ese hechizo su cama? además, si lo tenía es que seguía despierto... pero... ah¿Que diablos?. Con pasitos lentos y silenciosos caminó hacia las cortinas rojas y las apartó ligeramente.

Su corazón se encogió al instante al ver a Sirius, el gran, poderoso y siempre seguro Sirius Black abrazando sus piernas y llorando a lágrima viva. Le pareció que murmuraba algo¿Que sería? se acercó un poco más a la cortina aguzando el oído. Fue ahí que lo escuchó claramente.

.-Solo... solo quiero saber por que demonios te amo tanto... ¿Por que Remus¿Por que te amo?... Mi vida esta... en tus manos...

¿Había escuchado bien?...

¿Acaso, Sirius lloraba por él?

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente obligandolo a olvidarlo todo y pensar solamente en ayudarlo, en detener aquel desesperado llanto.

Remus entró de lleno a la cama, sentandose a un lado de el moreno, encerrandolo en un suave y dubitativo abrazo. Mientras besaba lentamente su cabello, murmuró de nuevo el hechizo silenciador mientras volviendose a Sirius, le miraba fijamente.

.-¿Podría saber... -el ojiazul hipaba levemente intentando detener aquel llanto, pegandose lo más posible a aquel fino pecho que le abría las puertas. Remus solo continuó con su voz amable y cariñosa. -por que la estrella más brillante del cielo se encuentra llorando de esta manera? -Lupin sonrió paternalmente mientras lo sentía negar con la cabeza. -Entonces dime tan siquiera quien se ha atrevido a hacerte daño. Por que te juro que no descansaré hasta hacerlo pagar...

.-Quien que me ha hecho daño es la persona más buena y pura que conozco. -lentamente el ojiazul volvía a la normalidad, siendo solo sus ojos rojos, testigos de la tristeza de su corazón. -y jamás permitiría que le hiciera daño nadie... nunca.

.-Entonces sonrie.

.-Sabes que no puedo, por favor no me pidas eso. -Lupin miró aquellos ojos obscurecidos por la tristeza y fue entonces que lo entendió.

El jamás desearía volver a ver tanta tristeza y desolación en aquellos ojos tan expresivos. Recordó su mirada solitaria cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el brillo en sus ojos al saber que sería un Gryffindor, que ellos serían sus amigos y que nunca lo dejarían... recordó la manera en que su mirada se iluminó tan intensamente cuando le dijo aquel par de palabras "Te amo"... su sonrisa casi imperceptible... todo él resplandeció con luz propia tan solo al expresar esas palabras...

Nunca.

Nunca jamás dejaría que aquel brillo se apagará. Y en sus manos estaba eso.

.-Sirius... -separó ligeramente el cuerpo de padfoot (quien estaba quedandose dormido en su pecho) y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

.-¿Mmm?

.-Repitemelo.

.-¿...?

.-Di que me amas... -los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucharlo. -por favor... -Moony depositó un casto beso en su frente para despues rogarle con la mirada. Sirius bajó la mirada y muy suavecito murmuró lo que él le pedía. -Dilo más fuerte... te lo ruego.

Y Sirius lo sintió, percibió el ruego y el anhelo de él... imposible... ¿Acaso...?

.-Yo...

¿Acaso él tambien lo amaba?

.-Te...

¿Era correspondido?

.-Te amo. -repitió seguro y conectando ambas miradas, dorado y azul en una perfecta sincronia.

Fue Lupin quien sonriendo rompió la distancia y lo besó dulcemente, un corto contacto entre sus labios.

.-No lo entiendo...

.-Ni yo tampoco, pero si mal no recuerdo, fue padfoot quien una vez me dijo que el amor no se entendía, simplemente se sentía. Y hay algo de lo que me di cuenta esta noche y es que no quiero verte triste jamás, te necesito aqui, a mi lado... no se si esto es amor, por que no se compara con lo que sentí con Jane, solo sé que es más fuerte que eso y... -se acercó al oído de Sirius hasta casi tocarlo. -que el lobo que vive dentro de mi, te aprueba más que a ella...

.-Remus...

Realmente las palabras sobraban en ese instante. Sirius se posicionó a horcajadas sobre el más pequeño mientras lo besaba hambriento, siendo correspondido por una igual o incluso mayor pasión. "Bendita luna llena" pensó el ojiazul al sentirlo tan entregado en esa muestra de pasión.

La noche pasó entre jadeos y promesas de amor eterno. Y fue así que los primeros rayos del sol los recibieron , Remus recostado en el pecho de Sirius, quien lo abrazaba sin desear dejarlo ir ni siquiera un instante, su corazón gritando emocionado lo mucho que lo amaba.

.-Sirius... ¿Te digo algo?

.-¿Que?

.-Podría jurar que tu corazón pareciera que dice mi nombre...

_

* * *

_

Mi loco corazón...

* * *

.-Te amo, Remus... por eso en cada latido te llamo.

.-Yo tambien te amo, Sirius...

Esa misma noche, todo fue diferente. Peter y James no pudieron acompañarlos, pero no era ya importante, por que en medio de la noche, solo la luna en su máximo esplendor y brillando como nunca, fue el unico espectador del espectaculo que formaba un lobo caminando junto a un perro, los dos juntos, sus corazones volviendose a cada momento uno solo.

**...FIN...**

* * *

**El rincón de cerdo volador**.

ahhh, me estoy durmiendo... ¡Pero no importa! por que al fin me di el tiempo suficiente de terminar este fic. Mil perdones por no poner lemon, pero en serio que ando por la calle de la amargura por el cansancio, sin olvidar que tengo que terminar mis otros fics.

¿La razón?

¡Que voy a cumplir un año¡Mi primer año como escritora¡Hurra!... ademas uú por que soy una desobligada, en serio, mil disculpas... ustedes siempre me apoyan con sus reviews (que los amo como no tienen una miserable idea) ¿Y yo, pues yo no actualizo, me tardo siglos y cuando lo hago, ni siquiera los reviso (creo que necesito beta ¬¬) y salen con unas faltas de ortografía y coherencia que ahhh... en fin. Mil disculpas, pero que quede claro que siempre las tengo en mis pensamientos ¿Ok?

A ver a ver, se que debo explicar un par de cosas... ¡Cierto!

La cancion es "Hasta el límite" de Miryam... no pregunten, simplemente me encontre con la letra, me gustó y ya.

El libro de "Demian"... es una joya que estoy leyendo (y que conste que todo el día nada me ha podido despegar de él, solo ustedes y el hecho de poder estar frente a la comp escribiendo -me tuve que encerrar en el baño con la laptop, mi familia se pregunta si andaré bien del estomago --- así que hay que aprovechar) el punto es que este libro esta escrito -como ya dijo Lupin xD- por Hermman Hesse, y esta simplemente genial, me sorprendí al identificarme con tantas cosas, fue lindo saber que hay (o hubo) alguien que pensaba lo mismo que yo, que mis deseos y pensamientos más ocultos, son compartidos con alguien... es lindo saber que no estoy sola nn

Bien, eso es todo, ruego cerdo volador se hinca por reviews!

Sayonara! 0

Perdon por la tardanza! TT.TT

p.d. Perdon tmb si quedo todo como que muy apresurado, pero ps era eso o nada xDDD... no se crean, el amor asi es, solo surge y gana mas y mas fuerza

Gracias por leer

Lo de los guiones se lo copie a akiko koori


End file.
